


Perchance to Dream

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Finn hasst Abschlussprüfungen. Blaine liebtHamlet. Kurt schläft.spielt im Anschluss an 2x22 New York, aber noch vor Ende des Schuljahres





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perchance to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209308) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Zu dieser wunderschönen kleinen Geschichte aus Finns Sicht, gibt es noch eine Mini-Fortsetzung, die flaming muse aber nie ganz fertig gestellt hat. Ich habe sie trotzdem am Ende mit eingeschlossen, weil ich sie einfach so schön finde und diese unkomplizierte Freundschaft zwischen Blaine und Finn so wichtig ist.

 

 

Abschlussklausuren sind beschissen. Okay, alle Prüfungen sind beschissen, aber Finn ist der Meinung, dass Abschlussklausuren noch mehr nerven als die regulären, denn die Lehrer erwarten, dass man sich wirklich an _alles_ erinnert – vom gesamten Schuljahr – und weil es die letzten Klausuren des Schuljahres sind, zählen sie so ungefähr zu tausend Prozent auf die Abschlussnote. Wenn du also keinen blassen Schimmer hast von irgendeinem Krieg oder einem Land oder wenn du nicht aufgepasst hast, als der Lehrer den Unterschied zwischen Sinus und Cosinus erklärt hat, weil an dem Tag wirklich herrliches Wetter draußen war, dann bist du am Arsch.

Finn _ist_ total am Arsch. Nicht, weil er (dieses Mal) einen Krieg vergessen hat, sondern, weil er dieses Stück jetzt schon seit Tagen studiert und es immer noch keinen Sinn ergibt. Morgen hat er seinen Englisch-Abschlusstest und er weiß, dass Hamlet drankommen wird, weil Mr Barnes keinen Zweifel daran gelassen hat und weil er auch gesagt hat, dass es nicht ausreichen wird, sich den Film anzusehen, wenn sie den Test bestehen wollen und deshalb ist er sowas von am Arsch.

Er lässt sich mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag rückwärts aufs Bett fallen und fragt sich, für wie lange er wohl Hausarrest bekommen wird, wenn er durchfällt. Rachel wird fürchterlich wütend werden, wenn er ihre Pläne für die Sommerferien durcheinander bringt.

"Scheiße", sagt er, aber nicht sehr laut, denn es muss nicht sein, dass Kurt sich ihm gegenüber aufspielt, weil es 'seinem Vokabular an Kreativität mangelt'. Nicht schon wieder.

Allerdings hat es eine ganze Menge Vorteile, dass seine Mom Burt geheiratet hat, und mit Kurt unter einem Dach zu leben, ist einer davon, meistens jedenfalls. Es ist nicht so toll, wenn Kurt ihn anschreit, weil er sich mal wieder einen Sonnenbrand eingefangen hat oder die Milch auf dem Küchenschrank hat stehen lassen, aber es ist großartig, wenn er mit jemanden reden möchte, der den Durchblick hat (oder zumindest, besser durchblickt als er) oder der ihm bei den Hausaufgaben helfen kann.

Deshalb hebt Finn das Taschenbuch vom Boden auf – wo er es hingeworfen hat – und geht zu Kurt hinüber. Kurts Tür steht halb offen und deshalb wartet er, auf sein Klopfen hin, keine Antwort ab, sondern geht einfach hinein.

Er hat nicht erwartet, auch Blaine anzutreffen.

"Sorry, sorry", sagt Finn, bereit, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen, als ihm auffällt, dass sie diesmal _nicht_ in horizontaler Stellung mit den Lippen aneinander kleben, so wie beim letzten Mal, als er hereingeplatzt war (und ja, er weiß, dass er anklopfen sollte, vor allem, wenn die Tür geschlossen ist und ihre Eltern nicht zuhause sind). Er hat immer noch dieses Bild vor Augen mit Kurts Händen _unter_ Blaines Hemd, und obwohl er weiß, dass Jungs keine Möpse haben und es deshalb nicht dasselbe ist wie mit einem Mädchen, hat er sich trotzdem eine ganze Woche lang immer wieder bei Kurt für die Störung entschuldigt, bis Kurt ihm gedroht hat, all sein Lieblingsessen durch Vollkornnahrung zu ersetzen, wenn er es noch ein einziges Mal erwähnt.

Dieses Mal also, muss Finn sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, denn sie küssen sich nicht. Stattdessen sitzt Blaine, mit einer ganzen Ladung Kissen im Rücken, am Kopfende von Kurts Bett, in einer Hand ein Buch, während die andere auf Kurts Schulter ruht. Kurt liegt zusammen gerollt auf der Seite, die Stirn an Blaines Hüfte geschmiegt, einen Arm über seinen Knien, die Finger auf den Jeansstoff des von ihm abgewandten Beins gelegt. Außer seinem Atem, kann Finn keine Bewegung ausmachen.

"Er schläft", bemerkt Blaine mit leiser Stimme. Er lächelt entschuldigend. "Er schläft schon seit einer Stunde tief und fest; er hat noch nicht einmal gezuckt."

Finn schaut stirnrunzelnd zu Kurt hin, der tatsächlich richtig friedvoll aussieht und dann wieder zu Blaine, der, verflixt nochmal, genauso friedvoll aussieht. "Ist das nicht irgendwie unhöflich von ihm?"

Blaine kichert und streichelt sanft über Kurts Schulter. Er scheint es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. "Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich bin gekommen, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, während er für seine Abschlussklausuren lernt. Aber ich glaube, im Moment hat er den Schlaf nötiger, als zu Lernen."

"Ja, er hat immer gesagt, dass die Dalton viel strenger war. Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso er überhaupt noch lernt."

"Nur weil die Dalton einen anspruchsvolleren Lehrplan hatte, heißt das nicht, dass der Lernstoff identisch war", sagt Blaine. "Er hat eine ganze Menge nachholen müssen."

Finn hatte gar nicht soweit gedacht – dass Kurt aufgrund seiner beiden Schulwechsel, sowohl an der Dalton, als auch an der McKinley im Rückstand war. Wow. "Das ist ja Scheiße", sagt er, ehrlich betroffen.

Blaine nickt nur.

"Ich sollte – " Finn macht eine Handbewegung zur Tür hinter sich. "Oder, kann ich dir irgendwas bringen? Also, ein anderes Buch vielleicht, oder so?"

"Nein, danke", sagt Blaine lächelnd. "Meine Klausuren waren schon letzte Woche, ich lese also nur zum Vergnügen." Er hält sein Buch in die Höhe.

"Okay. Dann werd ich also mal wieder – ", Finn sieht mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sein eigenes Buch hinab.

"Oh, _Hamlet_!"

"Ja, ich schreibe morgen einen Test."

"Das ist ein großartiges Stück", sagt Blaine begeistert.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, ich liebe es."

Finn sieht Blaine plötzlich in einem ganz neuen Licht. Er ist offenbar klug, denn er ist ein guter Schüler an der Dalton und außerdem ist er ziemlich freundlich – auf jeden Fall freundlicher als Kurt.

"Ich verstehe es nicht wirklich", gesteht er und versucht, seine Chancen einzuschätzen.

"Hamlet?"

"Ja."

"Welche Stelle?"

Finn ist daran gewöhnt, sich dumm und unwissend zu fühlen; er ist mit Quinn und Rachel gegangen und er lebt mit Kurt zusammen. Es ist ihm also kaum peinlich, zuzugeben: "Alles?"

Blaine schenkt ihm sein typisches Lachen, aber es wirkt eher freundlich als spöttisch und er klopft mit der Hand auf die Matratze neben Kurt. "Setz dich. Lass uns mal sehen, ob wir nicht ein bisschen Licht in die Sache bringen können."

"Was ist mit – ?" Finn deutet auf Kurt.

"Wenn wir ihn nur durch unser Gespräch aufwecken könnten, dann wäre er schon längst wach, glaubst du nicht?" Blaine streichelt erneut mit sanfter Hand über Kurts Schulter und Finn ist unentschlossen, ob er es seltsam finden soll, dass ein Junge so liebevoll ist, oder nur schön. Er entscheidet sich für schön, zieht sich einen Stuhl heran und setzt sich neben das Bett.

"Danke, Kumpel."

Blaine lächelt und zuckt die Schultern, und dass er es nicht als lästige Pflicht aufzufassen scheint, ist eine erfreuliche Abwechslung zu vergleichbaren Unterhaltungen mit Kurt, obwohl Finn überzeugt ist, dass Kurt es nicht wirklich so meint. "Okay, hast du zumindest eine ungefähre Ahnung von der Handlung?"

"Ja, ich glaub schon", Finn nickt zögernd. "Ja, ich meine, ich habe den Film gesehen."

"Welchen?" fragt Blaine.

"Gibt es mehr als einen?"

"Weißt du was? Vergiss es. Erzähl mir einfach, was du nicht verstehst." Blaine legt den Kopf schief und wartet – sein Gesichtsausdruck offen, interessiert und hilfsbereit.

Finn holt tief Luft und versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Während er das tut, wird ihm klar, dass er das grundsätzliche Hin-und-Her der Handlung tatsächlich versteht; all das Drama der New Directions lässt das Theaterstück im Vergleich simpel und unaufgeregt wirken. Er versucht sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was ihn am meisten verwirrt. "Okay, also im Großen und Ganzen versteh' ich ja, dass er sauer auf seine Mutter ist, weil sie möglicherweise den Tod seines Vaters mitverursacht hat. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum es eine so große Sache ist, dass sie seinen Onkel geheiratet hat. Ich meine – es ist ja nicht so, dass es _ihr_ Bruder wäre. Aber mein Lehrer hat immer wieder darauf herum geritten."

"Naja, damals zu dieser Zeit, wurde man durch die Heirat quasi zu _eine_ _r_ Person, also zumindest wie Bruder und Schwester. Es _war_ also gewissermaßen so, als hätte sie ihren eigenen Bruder geheiratet."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, Heinrich der Achte hat eine besondere Ausnahmegenehmigung des Papstes gebraucht, um die Witwe seines älteren Bruders heiraten zu dürfen."

Finn blickt stirnrunzelnd auf das Buch in seiner Hand. "Ich dachte der König heißt Claudius."

"Richtig. Vergiss Heinrich. Stell es dir so vor. Stell dir vor, dass du und – " Blaine hält inne und fragt, "du bist wieder mit Rachel zusammen, stimmt's?"

Finn nickt; er versteht nicht, wieso es den Leuten so schwer fällt, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben.

"Okay, stell dir vor, ähm, lass es uns nicht ganz so dramatisch machen. Stell dir vor, du und Rachel, ihr trennt euch." _Wieder_ , denkt Finn, aber Blaine redet weiter, nichts von Finns Gedankengängen ahnend. "Ich wette, du würdest es ihr ziemlich übelnehmen, wenn sie dann was mit Kurt anfangen würde."

"Kurt ist _schwul_ , Alter", sagt Finn automatisch, dann blinzelt er und erinnert sich daran, mit wem er spricht. "Was du natürlich weißt."

Blaine lacht und errötet sogar ein bisschen. "Ich verlass mich ziemlich darauf, ja. Aber lass uns der Einfachheit halber mal annehmen, dass ich nicht existiere und Kurt ..... sagen wir mal ..... ein bisschen flexibler ist."

"Oh! Du meinst, wie damals, als er mit Brittany zusammen war!"

"Genau", sagt Blaine langsam. "Also, wie würdest du dich dabei fühlen?"

Finn denkt einen Moment nach. "Ich glaube, ich wäre ziemlich sauer. Ich meine, Puck hat den Bro-Code einige Male gebrochen, und darüber war ich wirklich verärgert. Aber wenn _Kurt_ das machen würde .... ." Er stellt sich Familienessen mit Kurt und Rachel vor, die sich über den Tisch hinweg mit verliebten Glubschaugen gegenseitig anschmachten. Dieses Bild ist auf so viele verschiedene Arten falsch und inakzeptabel, dass er gar nicht weiß, wo er anfangen soll. "Wahrscheinlich hätte ich das Bedürfnis irgendwas kaputt zu machen. Vieles sogar. Das wäre überhaupt nicht cool. Brüder sollten so etwas nicht tun."

"Ganz genau. In dem Stück begehrt Claudius Gertrud und heiratet sie – seine Schwägerin. Für Hamlet bedeutet das, dass er gewissermaßen ihre Version eines Bro-Code gebrochen hat. Und dazu kommt noch der Mord."

Langsam geht Finn ein Licht auf. " _Oh_. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum Hamlet so wütend ist. Das ist ja großartig."

"Benutze nur nicht das Wort 'Bro-Code', wenn du es erklärst, dann bist du auf der sicheren Seite."

"Okay", nickt Finn. "Cool. Danke." Er lächelt breit und ist unsagbar erleichtert.

Blaine lächelt zurück. "Sonst noch was?" fragt er, wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit aber sofort Kurt zu, als der einen tiefen Atemzug macht und die Finger in den Stoff von Blaines Jeans krallt.

"Ich kannte ihn, Horatio", murmelt Kurt mit schläfrig belegter Stimme an Blaines Hüfte.

"Schhht", sagt Blaine, aber es ist zu spät; Kurt hebt den Kopf.

Zunächst sieht er nur Blaine und lächelt ihn liebevoll an. "Hey", sagt er so sanft, dass Finn das Gefühl hat, Zeuge einer noch viel intimeren Situation zu sein, als damals bei dieser Horizontalen-Kuss-Geschichte.

"Hey", antwortet Blaine.

"Ähm", sagt Finn, steht auf und wirft beinahe seinen Stuhl um.

Kurt sitzt blitzschnell aufrecht, wie eine Marionette, bei der man die Fäden straff angezogen hat. All die schläfrige Weichheit ist plötzlich verschwunden und ersetzt durch eine Wachsamkeit, die Finn nur allzu gut kennt. "Finn? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich helfe ihm beim Lernen", erklärt Blaine und streichelt beruhigend über Kurts Arm. "Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich gestört haben."

"Du hast Blaine um Hilfe gebeten?" fragt Kurt langsam und er hat diesen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob ihm diese Vorstellung gefällt oder nicht.

"Du hast geschlafen", verteidigt sich Finn.

Blaine schließt die Finger um Kurts Hand, mit der er sich auf der Matratze abstützt. "Und ich hatte Shakespeare schon im letzten Halbjahr in English, deshalb .... "

"Es hat mir wirklich was gebracht", sagt Finn.

Kurt entspannt sich ein wenig und dreht seinen Handfläche nach oben, um Blaines Hand zu halten. "Oh, ich verstehe", sagt er mit Blick auf das Buch, das Finn an seine Brust gedrückt hält. "Ist das der Grund, warum ich von Mr Schue träume, wie er einen Totenschädel ansingt? Wirklich, diese Strumpfhosen stehen ihm überhaupt nicht gut, obwohl schwarz eigentlich eine Farbe ist, die jeder tragen kann."

Finn hat keine Ahnung, wovon Kurt redet, was eigentlich nichts Neues ist. Aber Blaine lächelt ihn an, als wäre er das Beste auf der Welt.

"Ich sollte – " Finn zuckt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür.

"Nein, wenn du Fragen zu Hamlet hast, dann – ", setzt Blaine an, ganz klar hin und her gerissen.

"Schon gut, Alter. Du bleibst zum Abendessen, oder?"

Blaine schaut Kurt an, der zur Antwort nur bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen hochzieht, aber Finn hat keinen Schimmer, _was_ es bedeuten soll. Rachel verwirrt ihn manchmal genauso mit ihren Blicken. "Ich bleibe", sagt Blaine, der Kurts Blick auf Anhieb zu verstehen scheint.

"Dann können wir ja nachher vielleicht weiter reden. Ich werde die Stelle, die mir unklar war, nochmal lesen, jetzt wo ich Hamlets Bro-Code verstanden habe."

"Okay". Blaine lächelt ihn an und Kurt sieht _nicht_ aus, als wollte er ihn mit Blicken töten, also nimmt Finn an, dass seine Lieblings-Snacks wohl nicht in Gefahr sind.

" _Bro-Code_?" hört er Kurt ungläubig fragen, als er die Tür hinter sich (fast ganz) zuzieht.

"Was?" fragt Blaine. Er ist offensichtlich nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt von Kurts Tonfall. Er ist ein mutigerer Kerl als Finn. "Es macht Sinn."

Kurt lacht und es ist noch nicht einmal einer dieser 'Ich bin besser als Du'-Lacher. "Du verstehst die Sprache dieser Jungs besser als ich", sagt er.

"Naja, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihm das Problem der Schwager-Verwandtschaft in _Hamlet_ beinahe so erklärt hätte, dass er sich vorstellen sollte, dass du und ich Schluss machen, damit ich mit _ihm_ gehen kann, dann sind wir glaub' ich quitt."

" _Wie war das bitte?"_ Finn fühlt das gleiche Maß an Horror, das er auch aus Kurts Stimme heraushört.

Blaine klingt nervös, als er schnell anfügt: "Nicht, dass wir Schluss machen sollten, oder dass ich mit Finn gehen wollte ..... Ich habe nur Brüder gebraucht, als Beispiel, und ich – "

"Bitte erspar mir dieses Bild vor meinem geistigen Auge, Blaine. Hör auf. Bitte."

"Tut mir leid."

"Das hoffe ich doch." Dann folgt eine kleine Pause und Kurt sagt etwas lauter: "Ich werde ihn jetzt küssen, Finn, wenn du also nicht die Vorzüge von Vollkorngetreide kennenlernen willst, dann verschwinde jetzt aus dem Flur!"

Finn macht sich aus dem Staub, so schnell er kann, aber er hört noch, wie Blaine in Gelächter ausbricht, das dann abrupt unterbrochen wird von – wie Finn annimmt – Kurts angedrohtem Kuss.

Aber er lächelt, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen lässt. Er hat jetzt nicht nur eine reelle Chance, seine Klausur nicht zu versemmeln, er ist auch irgendwie froh darüber, dass Kurt mit Blaine so glücklich ist. Es macht ja auch Sinn, denn Blaine ist 'ne coole Socke und er ist unglaublich süß zu Kurt. Und Kurt ist zu ihm auch lieb, auf seine ganz eigene Kurt-Art. Das ist gut so. Wirklich gut.

An die Beziehung der beiden zu denken, lässt ihn Rachel vermissen, obwohl er sie erst gestern gesehen hat. Er schaut zur Uhr und überlegt, ob er so schnell lesen kann, dass er nach dem Essen noch mit ihr auf ein Eis gehen kann, oder sonst was. Vielleicht sollte er Kurt und Blaine auch mit dazu einladen. Ein Doppel-Date unter Brüdern klingt irgendwie cool, solange sie nicht die Partner tauschen.

Finn denkt darüber nach, wie schön es für Kurt sein muss, einen Freund zu haben, der so hilfsbereit und unkompliziert ist. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Rachel so mit ihm abhängen würde. Für einen Augenblick stellt er sich gemütliche Sonntagnachmittage vor mit Video-Spielen, gemeinsamem Singen und es ist ein wirklich schöner Gedanke ..... und dann wird ihm klar, dass die Person, mit der er sich das alles vorstellt, Blaine ist und nicht Rachel.

"Nicht cool. Nicht cool", murmelt er zu sich selbst. "Bro-Code. Und nicht schwul. Nicht cool."

Aber als er an _Hamlet_ denkt, überlegt er, was der Bro-Code wohl dazu sagen würde, den Freund deines Bruders einzuladen, um einfach nur abzuhängen, nichts Peinliches, einfach nur als Kumpels. Blaine wüsste es wahrscheinlich. Finn wird ihn nachher ganz nebenbei fragen, wenn sie sich nach dem Essen nochmal über das Stück unterhalten.

 

*** * ***

 

Die letzte Woche des Schuljahres vergeht wie im Flug. Die Abschlussklausuren sind geschrieben und Finns letztes großes Referat war am Montag (er hat von Mr Schue ein _muy bueno_ bekommen, das ist so cool) und den Rest der Woche chillt er in Unterrichtsstunden, in denen die Lehrer sich kaum noch bemühen, ihnen wirklich etwas beizubringen, weil sie genauso urlaubsreif sind wie die Schüler. Hausaufgaben gibt es überhaupt keine mehr und selbst in Glee singen sie einfach nur aus Spaß, ohne den Druck eines Wettbewerbs oder gar einer Wochenaufgabe.

Deshalb macht Finn sich also keine großen Gedanken, als er sich am Mittwoch nach der Schule, ein überbackenes Käsesandwich macht, während Kurt am Küchentisch sitzt und übertrieben vorsichtig eine Orange schält, als fürchte er, dass Saft herausspritzen könnte. Irgendwie ist es schön, jemanden zu haben, mit dem er an den Nachmittagen herumhängen kann, bis seine Mutter von der Arbeit heimkommt, auch wenn Kurt sich meistens in sein Zimmer zurück zieht, oder abends nochmal weg geht. Es ist trotzdem cool, dass er da ist.

Finn wendet das Sandwich, versichert sich, dass keine Abbildungen auf dem Toast zu sehen sind und denkt über den vergangenen Tag nach, während Kurt leise vor sich hin summt. Er hatte heute zwei Klassenpartys, eine kurze aber intensive Knutscherei mit Rachel in der Bibliothek und ein cooles Solo in Glee. Oh, und er hat seinen Englisch-Test zurück bekommen.

"Heh", sagt er, nimmt sein Handy aus der Tasche und schiebt es Kurt über den Tisch zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Toast widmet. "Gibst du mal Blaines Nummer ein?"

Kurt antwortet nicht sofort und als Finn über die Schulter blickt, starrt er ihn an und hält die Orangenspalte bewegungslos ca zehn Zentimeter vor seinem Mund in der Luft, als hätte ihn ein Einfrier-Zauber getroffen oder etwas ähnliches.

"Kurt?"

"Wozu willst du Blaines Nummer?" fragt er misstrauisch.

"Ich hab' meinen Englisch-Test zurück bekommen und wollte ihm danke sagen."

"Und du willst ihn _anrufen?"_

Nun, eigentlich hatte Finn daran gedacht, ihm zu schreiben, aber ..... "Klar. Warum nicht?"

"Ich finde, die Frage müsste eher lauten 'Warum _'_?"

"Alter, hast du ein Problem damit, wenn ich mit deinem Freund spreche? Weil das wäre jetzt wirklich verrückt. Ich finde, er ist cool und er hat mir geholfen. Es ist kein großes Ding."

Kurt starrt ihn weiterhin an und sagt dann plötzlich: "Dein Toast brennt an."

"Mist", meckert Finn und rettet seinen Snack. Es hätte schlimmer sein können, und nachdem er die schwarzen Stellen abgekratzt hat, lässt er das Sandwich auf einen Teller gleiten und setzt sich Kurt gegenüber, der immer noch langsam an seinem Orangenstück kaut.

"Sieh mal, ich will mich nur bedanken", sagt Finn. "Das ist alles. Ich werde seine Nummer nicht an, was weiß ich, Azimio oder so weitergeben. Nicht mal an Puck."

Kurt schluckt seine Orange, wischt sich die Finger ab und greift nach Finns Handy. Er tippt schnell etwas ein und gibt es ihm dann zurück. "Okay."

Er sieht immer noch irgendwie verwundert aus, weshalb Finn mit vollem Mund sagt: "Ich weiß, er ist dein Freund, aber ich mag ihn _auch_." Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue und Finn rudert sofort zurück: "Nicht im Sinn von _gern haben_ , aber du weißt, was ich meine. Er ist cool. Und ich wäre auch dann dieser Meinung, wenn ihr beide einfach nur Kumpels wärt."

Kurt sieht ihn eine Minute lang an, dann lächelt er. Und es ist ein ehrliches Lächeln.

 

(die Geschichte würde so weitergehen, dass Finn Blaine anschreibt und ein paar Mal ohne Kurt mit ihm abhängt und ihn super cool findet. Und dann kommt Kurt dazu und sieht ziemlich überrascht und verblüfft aus, aber Blaine kann ihn überreden, Video-Spiele mit ihm und Finn zu spielen, was Finn nur umso bemerkenswerter findet ...... und alles läuft auf eine Finn-Blaine-Bromance raus und darauf, dass Kurt und Finn echte Brüder werden)

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> An dieser Stelle möchte ich nochmal auf meine Geschichte ['Than The Sum of its Parts'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7156748/chapters/16249139) hinweisen, die die ersten Monate von Kurt und Blaines Beziehung aus ihrer jeweiligen Sicht erzählt. In Kapitel 4 gibt es eine ganz ähnliche Szene wie oben beschrieben, mit Finn, Blaine, Video-Spielen und gemeinsamer Tanzeinlage.
> 
> Außerdem würde ich mich sehr über einen Kommentar freuen, wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefallen hat. <3<3


End file.
